Kara Kells
"Do you know why some stars shine brighter than others? It's because they're meant to!" -Kara Kells History Kara Kells was born in Torch, Numeria on Golarion. While familiar with technology, she never took too keen an interest in it, however, as a bard, she's picked up bits and pieces of how things work. Considering she was from near-poverty at birth, Kara's life mostly revolved around attempting to earn coin along-side her parents. It was from this experience that she gained her skills in cooking, at least on the legal side of things. As equally gifted in pick-pocketing as she was in cooking, she often found herself stealing from distracted, wealthy nobles or adventurers coming to visit the town of Torch. While she was rarely caught, she was quite good at running and escaping from would-be captors. Until one day she had tried to pick the pocket of a Desnan bard named Morhaim Dracht. Morhaim caught her on foot as effortlessly as he had caught her in his pocket. However, instead of turning her into the guards, he offered her another option. Instead of paying back the gold she had taken, he'd let her keep it as long as she earned it earnestly. If he had to teach her to earn it, that was fine as well. Morhaim tried to teach her various skills, but it turned out she was quite a terrible singer (Desna's preferred performance), magician (sleight of hand tricks), and even a guide (she was half-decent), but was naturally-gifted at dancing. Morhaim spent several years with the young lady, teaching her Desna's ways, a few magic tricks, and helping her to improve her performances. Morhaim was quite the welcome guest at the Kells household, due to his efforts, and the income Kara was capable of bringing in (due to his training). Then, all of a sudden, one day, Morhaim pat Kara on the shoulder and told her it was time for him to go. He had taught her what she needed to get by and he was needed elsewhere was his reasoning. Kara accepted that, as, not long after, she, herself, wandered off to explore the world. Kara was, secretly, hoping to run into Morhaim again, but that day would never come. As she was wandering, a piece of her world vanished and she ended up in a completely new one. Brand new to the lands of Dark Horizon, she has decided to make her claim to fame and fortune to the various worlds that have been brought together. Appearance Kara is known for her fiery red hair, iron-gray eyes, and her matching outfit that accents those features. She is of a limber, toned, and flexible build well-suited for a dancer. Her character picture should denote what her outfit looks like. As for her gender, since it is often brought into question, her mother was exposed to radiation during pregnancy and, due to mutations, she was altered when healing magic was introduced to keep her alive and together in the womb. She is lucky enough to be a perfect mixture of both genders with no real malformations. Apart from what's between her legs (a penis - 6" and testicles), she appears perfectly (and fully) female. Personality When it comes to gaining attention, she is often trying to do so to the best of her ability. She is fiercely competitive for attention, if it's in an area she specializes in. Kara is not beyond cheating with bardic knacks and tricks in order to best someone in their own field of expertise. Kara's a generally sympathetic person, but not foolishly so. Kara often feels the worst for those who are down-trodden, poor, or something of the like. While Kara feels sympathy and sorrow for the sick or diseased, she will never go near them for fear of marring her beauty. Kara can be described as extremely vain, anyone who has ever met her can attest to this, but, at the same time, extremely kind-hearted. Loves Dancing, stories, cooking, magic tricks, and meat in particular. When it comes to sexual interests, she is exclusively into others of the same nature as herself (if they have a vagina, she's not interested). This is a product of her vanity, rather than anything in particular. Kara would rather someone who is more similar to herself, as she does believe she is going to be the brightest star one day. This does not mean she doesn't associate with other sexes, she just won't engage in romance with them. Being the center of attention. She loves to improve her reputation or gain recognition. Traveling. She's a Desnan. Fears Disease - she will avoid anyone who even so much as coughs. Filth - if someone's fresh out the sewers from a mission, she's likely twenty feet in the other direction. Bad hair days - while this is particularly petty, she fears not looking or being at her best at all times. If she is fatigued or exhausted, she will often elect to stay home or rest as long as necessary. Uncouth group members - any uncivilized, filthy, or, otherwise, crude party members will often find themselves at the brunt of her dislike. She escaped from poverty and a similar life-style. She did not escape the slums to have them chase her down. Hobbies Dancing - she often prefers to earn coin through dancing. If she's feeling generous, she'll drop some gold coins for the homeless or poverty-ridden. Maybe even a potion if someone's diseased and not too close to her. Cooking - she can cook above average in nature, thus, she enjoys the results of her own cooking. Exploring - if there's a new city, she's often all over it to map it out in her head. Adventuring - she's an adventurer and will join with groups to see more of the world, see exotic monsters, and so forth. Family Kayla Kells - her mother, left on another world. John Kells - her father, left on another world. Friends Morhaim Dracht - her friend and mentor, left on another world. Enemies None. Aspirations Become the brightest star in the world, the best bard, and to master as many skills as she can. Those are her main goals, though she is far from earning them. Her more short-term goals are to aid those she can, improve her own life bit-by-bit, and to earn her fortune. Category:Dead